


Asking For Favors

by HoennDexHolderOfTheNight



Category: TOME: Terrain of Magical Expertise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zetto needs help and he knows it to. He only trusts one person enough to ask for her help. But can he really ask Kizuna for help?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asking For Favors

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to my Tumblr. A quick thought about how Zetto asked Kizuna to help him stop the virus. Also builds upon some of my headcannons: Zetto and Kizuna know each other in real life, Zetto's name is Zack, Kizuna's is Rose, and that Zetto isn't really a bad guy. So yeah. It's also in Zetto's point of view.

It wasn’t fair of me to do this to her. It wasn’t fair of a guy who had walked out of her life to just randomly walk back in. It wasn’t fair for me to step all over her now normal life. It had been years since we had walked away form our lives as TOME players and sometimes I think it was a good thing. Now that I had decided to come back, I needed her back with me. 

That was going to be the hard part. Getting Kizuna to come back. It had been years since I had talked to the girl who had once been known as Kizuna. We had been the best of friends back then. But that was then, before the virus. Now days she was alone and I was too. We were outcast and not the ones that could be together, no matter how many times I wanted to go talk to her. My promise to myself about leaving her out of my TOME business was going to be destroyed. Everything about playing without her seemed wrong for some reason. It might have been because we spent so much time playing together. That was before we both changed. 

I had to wait for the right moment to speak to her. I couldn’t just go up to her and speak to her. There just never seemed to be a right moment. I watched her as I waited for that moment. One day our eyes locked for a second and she looked away. That was the closest I had gotten to speaking to her in years.

Eventually I gathered my courage and walked over to her one day when she was alone eating lunch. She didn’t even look up as I placed my brought lunch in front of her. I sat down in front of her and opened my lunch. We didn’t speak as we ate.

"What do you even need?" She eventually got fead up with me just sitting there, disturbing her peaceful lunch.

"A favor," I responded, "Maybe more than just one actually," She frowned.

"I don’t owe you anything," She responded, "So I’m not doing you any favors," I sighed.

"They’re not for my good," I looked up, "Kizuna," She froze at the sound of her TOME name, "I’ve been getting messages about the virus from someone and it’s almost powerful enough to attach itself to someone," She frowned again.

"So you want me to help you stop it before something bad happens," I nodded in response to her statement. She sighed.

"I don’t know Zack," My real name falls out of her mouth as easy as her TOME name fell out of mine.

"It’s dangerous," I reminded her as I watched her look at my arm.

"I know," She responded, sadness in her eyes. I could tell that memories were most likely playing through her head. Suddenly the sadness was gone and she finished off the sandwich she had brought for lunch, "I’ll help, but only so nothing bad will happen like it did to us," I smiled a true smile at her, something I hadn’t done in years.

"Thanks," She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn’t mean we’re friends again, Zack," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Rose,"


End file.
